Femtocells are low-power wireless access points that operate in licensed spectrum to connect standard mobile devices to a mobile operator's network using residential DSL or cable broadband connection. See, for example, www.femtoforum.com. Femtocells allow service providers to reduce network operation cost, offer better pricing and extend their service coverage indoors, especially where access would otherwise be limited or unavailable. Dense femtocell deployment, which may include thousands of femtocells (e.g., assuming one femtocell for each house) in a single macrocell, may present a huge overhead to the backbone for idle mode and paging operations.